


И в радости, и в горе

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 18:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Дружба создана для того, чтобы люди помогали друг другу, как рука помогает руке, нога ноге и верхняя челюсть - нижней. Нет одного - бесполезно второе.





	И в радости, и в горе

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 458 ориджинал фикшен

Впервые за много лет здесь расцвела сирень. Может, потому что раньше было слишком холодно, а может потому, что на могилах почти всегда ничего не растёт. Земля скорбит. Люди скорбят. Горько, тяжело и ежегодно. Исправно в мае приходят к аккуратному надгробию и читают, кто вслух, кто про себя: «Друзей не покидайте».

* * *

— Эй, почему ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Да ничего... Смотри, какая погода чудесная, правда? — и пока он отвернулся, я продолжала смотреть на лучшего человека в моей жизни.   
Мы познакомились почти полтора года назад, когда я случайно лайкнула его аватарку, а он так же случайно написал мне. И так получилось, что с тех пор мы не провели порознь ни дня.  
Он был из сорта людей, которых за глаза называют «троечниками», даже если тройки они не получают. Последняя парта, несделанное домашнее задание, корявый почерк, вечно взлохмаченные волосы и одиночество — вот что определяло его. Сколько раз я не смотрела на него украдкой, чтобы узнать получше, он всё время был один, и, даже если приходилось работать в группе, он лишь изучающе смотрел на людей вокруг и всегда думал о чем-то своём. Нет, я не следила за ним, но просто не могла не пытаться понять, что за человек мой интернет-друг. Я просто не верила, что можно переписываться днями и ночами (ночами!) в сети и так долго молчать в жизни. Мне казалось, я ошиблась человеком, но это было не так. Мы оба просто были слишком застенчивы, чтобы перейти на настоящую, живую дружбу. Но однажды так случилось! День за днём я замечала издалека его постоянную грусть и подавленность во всём и всегда, множество раз я читала его сообщения между строк и видела ту опустошенность и безнадёжность, которые преследовали его по пятам всю жизнь. А тут я впервые увидела, как он улыбается. Мне, именно мне! Я так радовалась этому, казалось, это была первая улыбка в жизни глубоко больного человека. И я должна была сделать так, чтобы она была далеко не последней.   
Узнавая его всё лучше, я больше и больше недоумевала, почему кроме меня у него не было друзей. Он был таким же как все, если не лучше! Его забота пусть и была тихой и одинокой, как он сам, но я так ярко ощущала её в словах вроде «ты взяла зонтик?», «и сколько же ты спала сегодня, лапочка?» или «сладких снов». В его груди билось доброе, благородное сердце! Я это знала, другие — нет.  
В какой-то день я решила подойти к нему в школе, на переменке. Мы весело поболтали об известных только нам вещах, все, казалось, было идеально. В этот же день почти все мои приятели-одноклассники посчитали своей обязанностью подойти ко мне и спросить, неужели я общаюсь с н и м. Так и сказали, с н и м. Никогда ещё я не слышала столько вранья за один раз. Его называли и больным идиотом, и неудачником, и бесчувственным сухарём, а я слушала и всё понимала. В школе я была активисткой. Заведовала газетой. Все уроки знала на «отлично» и больше, выигрывала олимпиады и участвовала во всём, что только проходило. А он просто был, по крайней мере пытался. Вот все и думали, как мы, такие разные «слои общества», можем вообще пересекаться, что уж говорить о дружбе, которая начала зарождаться между нами. Больше в школе мы не разговаривали.  
Шли месяцы, молчать было ужасно. Это была самая изощрённая пытка, которую только можно придумать. Каждый день я проходила мимо лучшего друга так, будто не знала его вовсе: я отводила глаза в сторону и, если можно было, старалась вовсе обходить его стороной. Он был всё так же одинок, но в этот раз он был не о д и н. Я была совсем рядом, стоило протянуть руку, но между нами встала преграда в лице людей, которые по-прежнему не верят в дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной, особенно — когда с кем-то в аре что-то «не так». Интернет по-прежнему спасал нас, но и он стал слишком тесен  
. Нам приходилось видеться тайно: каждый день, после уроков и когда все уже разошлись он провожал меня до автобусной остановки — сам он жил рядом — и только тогда мы были открыты и искренны. Наша дружба стала укладываться в ежедневные 15 минут и редкие переглядки на уроках. В нём всегда было мало энергии, он ужасно быстро уставал, мне казалось, что и жить он уже устал. Я всегда удивлялась, почему у него зачастую нет сил заварить себе чай, но он неизменно провожает меня, хоть ему и совсем не по пути. Я прямо спросила его об этом:  
— А ходить со мной тебе не лень?  
— Ты хороший человек. Спасибо тебе за то, что ты есть.  
И это был самый неожиданно-трогательный ответ в моей жизни.  
Иногда и мне казалось, что он был немного странным. Если у него что-то получалось (хотя у него редко что-то получалось, просто потому что он ничего не делал) он был равнодушен, иногда смущался, но если проваливался, он целый день, а то и два, тратил на сокрушения и самокопания. Самым сложным делом всегда было отговорить его от чувства вины и какой-то тревожности, в которой он постоянно жил. Он винил себя в том, какой жизнью живёт, и каким человеком он стал, но изменить что-то у него не получалось, и от этого он сокрушался ещё больше. Беспокойные мысли не покидали его, и я боялась, что однажды они могут довести его до могилы. Я видела, как тяжело ему, каждый день, но из-за этих глупых стен, которые выстроило между нами это глупое общество я не могла поддержать его, и это разбивало мне сердце.  
Однажды я заметила, что из столовой он уходит самым первым. Он просто приходил, ковырялся вилкой в тарелке и, пока никто не видит, уходил. Может, поэтому он был такой стройный? Или даже худощавый... Мне не довелось пощупать, увы. Но это было не столь важно, важнее было то, что он ужасно плохо питался и это волновало меня, я же знала, что он и дома почти ничего не ест. Я стала подкладывать в карман его куртки конфетки или другие маленькие съедобные сюрпризы. Это, конечно, не полноценная еда, но не могла же я положить ему в карман котлету? Как не могла положить туда сон. Потому что второе, что меня волновало, было то, что он спал часов по 5-6 в день, и никогда не говорил почему. Я видела его мешки под глазами, и каждую ночь я сидела с ним до двух-трёх часов, уговаривая его пойти спать. Не знаю, страдал ли он бессонницей или другим расстройством сна, хотя мне часто говорили, что он был болен, но я не понимала, чем именно, и было просто ужасно грустно от того, что положить в карман сон пока невозможно.  
Как представитель своего «соц. класса» я всегда должна была выглядеть идеально, и я выглядела. Он же никогда не придавал внешнему виду значения. Ему было совершенно наплевать на то, как он выглядит. Черные волосы дыбом стояли во все стороны, рубашка была мятой, с вечно расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей. Ужасно хотелось подойти и поправить его воротник, но по классу и так пошли слухи, которые никому из нас не были нужны. На Новый Год мне сильно хотелось подарить ему расчёску, намёк на то, что надо быть опрятным, а в итоге так получилось, что думала над подарком несколько месяцев, потому что он ничего никогда не хотел, словно ему всегда было всё равно, пусть он и выдавливал из себя улыбку. Зато сам он любил делать подарки просто так. Однажды он притащил мне на День Слесаря (и такие праздники есть) стопку книг.  
— Ох, ты просто так отдаешь любимые книги? Правду говорят, ты бесчувственный сухарик!  
— Да нет, — он улыбнулся так неловко, и так мило, как умеет только он, и поспешно вложил пакет с книгами мне в руку, — Ты говорила, денег на книги у вас нет, я и подумал... Мне всё равно на будущее не понадобятся, а тебе приятно.  
— Будущее без любимых книг? Странное будущее! — я удивилась, но мне было так приятно, что я не придала этому особо значения, и просто улыбнулась в ответ, — И даже не вздумай опять шутить про суицид, уже надоело! Всё же так хорошо, правда?  
— Конечно, все хорошо, — соврал он.   
— Так какие же у тебя планы на будущее?   
-Да так... Никакие.  
Казалось, все начало налаживаться. Мы стали неплохо уживаться втроём: я, он и его вечная грусть.   
В один из весенних дней до начала уроков меня увела в свой кабинет учительница литературы, потому что необходимо было обсудить грядущий номер школьной газеты. Он обещал быть потрясающим! Я уже предвкушала, как сегодня после уроков я подойду к нему и скажу: «Прости, старик, но сегодня мне нужно остаться по газете. Это будет потрясающий номер!». А он мне ответит: «Здорово, я тобой горжусь!» И снова он станет первым, кто прочитает газету, и снова я буду улыбаться ему со сцены, представляя газету школе, а он улыбнется мне именно так, как умеет только он. Когда я наконец освободилась, оставалось буквально несколько минут до начала урока, я поспешила в кабинет. В руках у меня были распечатки материалов для газеты, а в животе танцевали те самые бабочки. В кабинете в это время о чем-то говорила классная руководительница, но я опоздала и услышала только обрывки фраз, когда зашла в кабинет. В глаза мне бросилось то, что его последняя парта пустовала. Мне стало как-то не по себе, я прислушалась к тому, что говорили.   
— ... больше нет с нами. Он несколько лет отважно боролся с депрессией, но в итоге она победила, и он, понимаете, совершил самоубийство, наглотался таблеток, и...  
Наглотался таблеток. Он убил себя. Я долго не могла собрать в ряд эти три слова, чтобы понять, но когда собрала, стало ещё хуже. Его извечная шутка стала правдой. Я не могла поверить, что в борьбе человека и болезни победила болезнь. Все обернулись на меня, как на единственного, кто с ним вообще общался. И в их глазах было столько притворного сочувствия, что я возненавидела их всех разом. Он у м е р. Умер из-за всего этого. Я знала, что если бы мы были свободно вместе, ничего не случилось бы. Я бы помогла, поддержала, и вместе мы бы справились. А теперь он мертв... Убил себя. Убил себя! В сердце возникла резкая боль, хлынули слезы. Вся злость выросла глубоко внутри в один колючий черный комок, и душила меня изнутри. Мне было плохо. Очень плохо. Кажется, я упала. После «и» я ничего не слышала.

* * *  
— Это ж как надо влюбиться, чтобы отправиться в землю прямо в след за суицидником? — шепотом спросил школьник у своего приятеля.  
— Да, хаха, если бы вместо сердечного приступа был нож в сердце, получились бы новые Ромео и Джульетта! — так же шепотом ответил тот, говорить громче на похоронах было неприлично.   
Попрощаться с ней отправили весь класс, таким чудесным она была человеком. И в её груди билось благородное, пусть и слабое сердце, которое так неожиданно подвело. О нём же все забыли. Видимо, это был последний её подарок, чтобы он смог уйти спокойно, как всегда и хотел. Несколько девчонок принесли к её могиле букеты любимой ею сирени. Ей всегда нравилась неоднозначность ее толкования во флористике: на половине земного шара сирень значила первые, светлые чувства, на второй же — боль и расставание. Именно эти цветы вскоре посадили рядом с надгробием, на котором, помимо имени и дат, были выгравированы слова, определившие её жизнь: «Друзей не покидайте». 

Она и не покинула, и в радости, и в горе.


End file.
